soldiersofthefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
PowerJet XT-7
The "PowerJet" XT-7 ''Phoenix'' is the personal fighter jet aircraft flown by Captain Jonathan Power, Commanding Officer of The Soldiers Of The Future. In Captain Power And The Soldiers Of The Future, it was normally docked atop the Jump-Ship, The Soldiers Of The Future's primary transport. As a toy The "PowerJet" XT-7 Phoenix and the Phantom Striker, or DreadJet, were designed to be able to interact with both each other and episodes of the series; this last annoyed some "families's" groups. Datacard Description: PowerJet XT-7 is believed to have been developed by Captain Jonathan Power and his aides. Craft design: Air Assault Stealth-Class fighter with fully-armed proton and ion beam systems. Systems Engineering: Craft will reach speeds of Mach 20 for systained periods. Capabilities include battle maneuvers/full variety, with full charge forward and back thrusters. Titanium structure allows for maximum force impact without structural damage. (Wingspan, 14.1') Defensive Systems: Full-load stealth equipment allows craft to move through surveillance without detection. EXCEPTION: Warlord-Class Bio-Dreads detection systems can seek and find PowerJet XT-7 within 200 mile range. PowerShield system allows mainframe protection for medium to mega force blast systems. Offensive Systems: PowerJet XT-7 contains massive firepower. Ion Blast system delivers full range of power blasts on call. Targeting is through laser-site unit tied to "lock-on" light systems. Note: All Bio-Dreads should avoid contact with the PowerJet XT-7 unless backed by full attack group. Current Status: The PowerJet XT-7 is currently the most powerful weapon in Captain Power's arsenal. Lord Dread orders all Bio-Dreads to report sightings directly to Volcania where he will monitor all information on the craft's capabilities. Warning: The PowerJet XT-7 contains elements still unknown to the Empire. All engagements with the craft require full power generation. Caution: Ion Blasts from the PowerJet XT-7 will penetrate all Bio-Dread shield systems. Original Price: $32.99 (Toys 'R' Us, Cheltenham, PA) Model number: 4153 © 1987 Landmark Entertainment Group, used under license by Mattel Instructions: 4153-0920 Sticker Sheet: 4153-0310 Reflector Target: 4153-6348 Requires 2 "AA" batteries and 1 9V battery, not included. The toy, though it resembled a jet fighter, could not actually fly. It was mainly designed to fire directly at television receivers during episodes of the series; in those cases, the television would "fire back," and when playing with it, the user had to "score or be hit." Such toys came with figurine likenesses of Captain Jonathan Power, which fitted inside the cockpit, and required three power cells, two of the "AA" type and one of the 9-volt type, to function as intended. In the stories The XT-7 Phoenix was normally docked atop the Jump-Ship, in "piggy-back" manner, and could be launched from atop it whenever the need arose. But in the episode "Retribution, Part 2," the Jump-Ship's launch controls for the XT-7 Phoenix were rendered inoperative when the Jump-Ship was damaged. This prevented CAPT/COL Jonathan Power (Timothy Dunigan) from flying back to the "Power Base" to rescue CPL Jennifer Chase(Jessica Steen), call sign "Pilot," from it, and she was killed in the Base's destruction. Category:Captain Power toys Category:Equipment of The Soldiers Of The Future